reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Marston
John "Jack" Marston, Jr. is a character in Red Dead Redemption. Biography Jack was born sometime when John was still in his gang, and still causing trouble with the law, after a bank job goes bad and the gang leaves John He and his family move to a small farm east of san luis river. Here Jack grew up and learned how to read and write. And some time in 1911 was taken hostage by a group of Government agents as a deal for his father. After Jack is able to go back to the farm he begins to finally share some time with his father as they begin to hunt animals and he learns how to skin them as well. Along the events of the game Jack goes off to kill a grizzly bear, only to almost be killed in the process. After this event the farm is attacked by government men and his father orders him inside, After Jack is inside his father begins to fight off the men as best as he can. Along the line he is forced to take cover at his cabin on his farm and Jack comes out of the back door to assist him and Uncle in the protection of the house. Since he is still very young Marshton tells Jack only to shoot the horses (which he does with great accuracy) After watching his friend Uncle die he retreats to the barn with his dad, he tells Jack to take the reins of a horse and ride out of the farm (along with his mother) After Jack rides off John begins to step outside the barn... After a few minutes Jack's mother orders him to head back to the farm. They find John dead lying in a pool of blood just outside the doors. 3 years later Jack is forced to bury his mother alone as she either dies of old age or was just very sickly in this point of her life and died. Jack leaves his parent's grave site and continues into the town of Blackwater There he meets a man (a stranger) of no name and asks him where Edgar Ross is holed up, He tells him of his wife's worry over him and also tells Jack where she lives. After a small trek Jack arrives at her home and learns that Ross is duck hunting with his brother, Jack gives her his thanks and heads off to find Ross. After yet another trek Jack finally finds Ross shooting at some ducks along the river, after a few words the two duel. Jack wins this duel and finally revenges his father's death with a bullet, the rest of Jack's life is up to the player since they now fully control jack and his abilities (if he has any) Background Jack Marston is the son of John and Abigail Marston. Red Dead Redemption Jack was in captivity along with his mother until John was released by Ross. The family reunites and spend their time in the ranch until Ross lead a surprise attack on the Ranch. During the ensuing fight, Uncle was killed and John tells Jack and his wife to get on a horse and try to escape the oncoming federal agents, and escape unseen. When John Marston goes to confront the agents, several of them are pointing their weapons at him, and John Marston is promptly executed. Jack and Abigail, hearing the gunshots, turn around to go and save John. They arrive too late, finding him lying in a pool of his own blood. John is buried on a small hill near the ranch, as Jack vows to himself to track down Edgar Ross and make him pay for this. Three years pass and the game resumes through Jack Marston, now a nineteen year old man with full access to his late father's money, clothing and even honor and fame. Tracking down the retired Edgar Ross to the San Luis River where he is duck hunting, Jack challenges him to a duel, where he kills Ross. Category:Characters Category:Redemption Characters Category:Protagonists